The Rider of Inaba
by Kamen Rider Chalice
Summary: When Shotaro and Phillip go to Inaba for a vacation, they never thought that they would help solve a murder. What will happen as the Investigation Team has the Two-In-One Kamen Rider on their side?


Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or Persona.

_**The Two In One Detective**_

"Hah…can you just smell all that fresh air, Phillip?"

"Shotaro, that's the train engine."

"…Uuhh…Moving on!"

Hidari Shotaro, and his partner, Phillip, had just exited off the train for Yasoinaba, Inaba for short, a small quite town in the mountains. It has been two weeks since they had teamed up with Eiji Hino and defeated that giant flaming monster, that fake rider, Kamen Rider Core. Since then, they haven't had any jobs coming in…unless you want to call the errands of finding lost animals that their younger boss, Akiko, gives them as 'jobs.'

Only one person, an old woman, came in and asked them to help her find her missing cat. It only took them about an hour and seventeen minutes and twenty two seconds to find the little bugger. As the days passed by, Shotaro thought that it was time to take a vacation. Philip was against it at first, saying 'No point, I already know what's there.'

Philip, the one guy in the whole world who won't even take a vacation somewhere, will not leave unless it is to fight, or to learn something new. Luckily, Shotaro used that to his advantage by saying 'What if there's something there that even YOU don't know about?' THAT apparently was enough to peak his curiosity.

While Shotaro was sitting at his desk waiting for any last minute calls, Philip was searching through the Gaia Library to find the currently best vacation spot. He came back later and told him that the best place is a small town in the mountains called Inaba.

So here they are, walking away from the train station, and heading into town. The hotel that they're staying at is called the Amagi Inn, and they're walking over there to sign themselves in. Thankfully, nothing in this town is very far, everything is practically within a walking distance.

As they walk closer to town by walking by a gas station, Shotaro turns to his partner and asks, "Hey, Phillip, you do know where the Amagi Inn is right?"

Philip scoffs at the question and answers, "Of course I do, it's this way."

"Um, excuse me?" A woman's voice they heard. They turn and look towards the gas station to see a woman in a red, orange and white colored jacket, and with a red cap, obviously the station's attendant. The woman walks over to the two and says, "I couldn't help but overhear, but, did you say that you're going to the Amagi Inn?"

"Uh, yes." Shotaro answered. "My friend and I are on vacation, and we're staying at the inn."

"But didn't you hear?" The woman asked with worry in her eyes. "A person staying there suddenly disappeared and was later found murdered."

The eyes of the two listeners widened. "Murdered?" Shotaro asked with shock in his voice.

"Yeah." The attendant nodded solemnly. "Also, the one who found the body was a teenage girl. A day later, she disappeared and was later found dead the next two days."

"Nani?" Shotaro practically yelled, while Phillip remained silent, clutching harder on his personal black book.

"And get this," the female attendant continued "the police found their bodies in the same fashion. They were both found dangled upside down, the first in an antenna, the second in a telephone pole."

This time, Shotaro wasn't so vocal after hearing such a revelation. The two partners slowly look to the other, thinking the same words, _"A Dopant." _They turn their attention back to the attendant and Shotaro asks, "What are the names of the victims?"

"Their names?" The woman repeated, "Well, the first was that announcer, Yamano Mayumi. The second one was that teenager I told you about, Konishi Saki. Her parents own the liquor store down the street."

Shotaro nodded his thanks and again asks, "By the way, what's the biggest, best store you have here in town?" The reason why he's asking is because, if they're going to have to go to work, they might as well start off at the best store in town where lots of people will be.

"Biggest, best store in town? Well, most people here in the shopping district wouldn't admit it, but its Junes. It's about twenty minutes from here by walking."

"There's a Junes here?" Shotaro asked with strange happiness shown on his face. "Perfect, I buy my coffee at the Junes back home."

"Um, right." The attendant nodded with a sweat drop hanging from the back of her head. "Anyway, I got to bet back to work now. My boss will yell at me if he catches me talking to you while on the job. See you around town." With that said, she leaves the two and returns to her duties at the gas station.

Shotaro turns back to his partner and asks, "You thinking what I'm thinking, Phillip? What the murderer is…"

"…A Dopant." Phillip replied in a thinking state with his head down. "It has to be. How else would a murderer plant the bodies like that without being seen?"

"*sigh*…" Shotaro sighed, his hands on his hips, he stairs off into the distance, feeling slightly depressed. "Even here of all places. A beautiful town like this cursed by Gaia Memories….Phillip." He says without looking to him. Phillip tilts his head back up turns to his friend.

"Forget the vacation for now…we've got work to do." He turns back to Phillip and looks at him directly in the eye. "We've got a murderer to find."

"…Hai." He nods his head. "I'll begin the investigation by looking up the victims within the Gaia Library." Accessing the Gaia Library is very simple for Phillip, because he has a direct connection to it. How so you may ask? That is a story for another day.

He slightly tilts his head upward, closes his eyes, spreads his left arm out while keeping his book close to him in his right hand, and concentrates. He slowly opens his eyes, to find himself to have returned to the empty white void. At least….temporarily empty. Millions upon millions of books on bookshelves suddenly appear in front him, each book containing information throughout the whole world since the beginning of time on Earth.

To use it affectively, and to find what he's looking for, he needs to input specific words called 'Keywords.' For example: let's say he wants to find out what happened during the time of the Feudal Era of Japan. To find the answer, he would have to say 'First Keyword: Japan.' That one key word will remove millions of the books with a few thousand remaining, each of them with information on Japan. The second word would have to be 'Second Keyword: Feudal Era.' The second key word would then remove hundreds of the books, leaving only a few tens behind. And finally, the last key word would have to be 'Final Keyword: Events.' The final key word would then remove all but one of the books. That last book would contain the events of Japan's Feudal Era. This is how to use the Gaia Library effectively. Now then, let's see what the detectives will find for their new case.

"First Keyword: Yamano Mayumi." With the first key word inputted, millions of the books remove themselves, leaving a few hundreds. "Second Keyword: Announcer." The process repeats itself, now only a few tens remain. "Final Keyword: Murdered." With that last word, only one book remains. Phillip walks over to the single remaining bookshelf and picks up the book. He opens the book that contains everything about Yamano Mayumi, but he only reads the part that's under 'recent events.' "Ah, here we go."

Phillip exits the Gaia Library and returns to the real world, and begins telling Shotaro what he just read. "The first victim, Yamano Mayumi, was an announcer for a TV station for the city a few hours away from here. About a month ago, she got herself romantically involved with Namatame Taro, a city council secretary. Apparently, there was an election going on, and Yamano was interviewing the candidates. They met when she interviewing him. They later learned that they are both from here, Inaba, and they treated their jobs the same way. The problem was Namatame was already married to another woman, popular enka singer Hiiragi Misuzu.

When Hiiragi discovered her husband's affair with Yamano a few days ago, she filed for a divorce and told it to everyone, even the media. Yamano became the center attention of almost everyone in the city, she then lost her job as an announcer, and to avoid the public, she came here to Yasoinaba, her home town. On the night she disappeared, like that gas attendant said, she was found two days later murdered, hanging upside down to an antenna."

Shotaro listened to all of the information in a thinking pose, his left arm being used to rest on by his right with his right hand under chin. "Hmm…if you ask me, Hiiragi might be our killer. She does have the motive, what with her husband having an affair and all. Besides, if she gotten her hands on a Gaia Memory, why wouldn't she use it? Anything else to add, Phillip?"

"Hai. Unfortunately, Shotaro, Hiiragi could not possibly be the murderer. Before and after Yamano both disappeared and found dead, Hiiragi was already overseas. As for Namatame, he too lost his job as a secretary for the city council, and fled here to his home town. But, he was already here when she disappeared."

Shotaro then snapped his fingers and concluded, "That's it then. Namatame has to be the one, since he lost job with the council he would've had the motive to kill Yamano." Then his face grew into a thoughtful look. "But why kill his lover instead of his ex-wife? I mean, it was Misuzu who leaked the information of the affair, so why not kill her instead?"

"I'm afraid I don't have any more information than what I've already told you. We'll have to question Namatame once we learn of his whereabouts. Putting that aside for now, I'm going to look up information on the second victim. Give me a moment."

And so, Phillip returns to the Gaia Library to look up information on the second victim. "First Keyword: Konishi Saki." All the books that didn't have any records of any 'Konishi Saki' vanished, while those that did remained. "Second Keyword: Liquor." Some of the books that didn't involve liquor were removed, and now only a few remain. "Final Keyword: Murdered." And then there was one. Just as before, he walks up to it, grabs and opens it, and reads under recent events. "I see…so that's why."

After reading the book, he leaves the library and again tells Shotaro what he found out. "The second victim: Konishi Saki, heir to the Konishi Liquor store, a senior of Yasoinaba High, part-time worker of Junes…and the discoverer of Yamano Mayumi's body. A day and a half later she vanished…the next two mornings, she was found dead."

Shotaro shook his head in disgust, unbelieving that a murderer would go so far just to cover their tracks. "Already this murderer disgusts me. I can't believe that they would kill a school girl just to keep the police off of them. Phillip, this guy needs to be taken off the streets now. Who knows who and when they'll kill next."

"Agreed." Phillip nodded. "We should look where Namatame lives and question him. If he does have a Gaia Memory, and when we question him about it, his insanity from the memory's toxin will confirm it."

"That or if we question him about the murder at all, he'll simply pull it out, transform and then try to kill us." Shotaro said with a shrug. "But either way works. Anyway, we'll need to find out where Namatame lives first. Let's go to Junes, there's bound to be a few people there who know where he lives." Before they set off for Junes however, Shotaro takes a look at the town, places his hands on his hips and says with pride, "Look out Yasoinaba. Hidari Shotaro, Hard-Boiled detective of Futo is here."

Phillip replies with a grin, "Don't you mean "Half-Boiled," Shotaro?"

"Oi!" The Hard-Boiled, more like Half-Boiled, detective yelled, his moment of pride ruined.

After a twenty minute walk to Junes, they enter the building and begin the first part of their investigation, ask the people if they know where Namatame lives. Unfortunately, when they got there, the place was practically empty, save a few people at the cash registers, no doubt the employees of the super market.

"Where is everybody? There's like nobody here." Shotaro said as he looked around for any customers.

"We probably came at a bad time." Phillip suggested. "Let's look around; we don't need to question the workers unless we have to." They begin their search for anyone to answer their questions. First they went through the food section, then they searched through the lumber section, then the garden section, the medical section, and now, here they are, at the electric entertainment section Junes.

"There better be somebody here." Shotaro said. "I don't want to disturb anybody while they're doing their job." And low and behold, as they turn around the corner, they see three teenagers, each facing the same TV. "Ah, perfect." Shotaro sighed in relief. "May not be adults, but at least we're getting somewhere." As they approach the teenagers, they notice something a bit odd.

One of the teenagers, a young man, has rope tied around his waist. The second one, a young woman in a noticeable green jacket, is holding the end of the rope. The last one, another young man with silver hair, has a golf club. Before the two detectives could get their attention, the two young men...walk right into the TV and vanish!

"Aaahhh!" Shotaro yelled in shock, he holds onto his fedora and runs, along with Phillip, to the TV. "Oh Kami! Where did they go?"

"Ah!" The young female gasps at their sudden appearance. "Uh, hey, uh, th-th-th-this isn't what it looks like! It's, uh, uh, a new model! Yes that's it, its new model!"

"There's no TV that could do that!" A panicked Shotaro yelled as he faces the girl. "Even if it is a new model it's impossible to do something like that! Tell her Phillip! ...Phillip? …Phillip?" He turns to his partner to find… "Phillip!"

"Shotaro! You've got to see this!" Phillip said in an exciting manner as his head…is through the TV Screen! "There's practically another world through this TV!"

"Baka! Don't do something stupid like that!" He runs over to his partner to pull him out…at least…that's what wanted to do. Before the second step in his run, Shotaro accidently trips by hitting the back of his own foot with the other, loses his balance, falls on top of Phillip's back, and the force from his fall…pushes them both through the TV! "No wait! No! NOOOOOOOO!"

"Oh Kami!" The girl shrieked as the two men fall in. "Yosuke's going to kill me for this!" She then suddenly remembered something. The rope! The boy with the rope gave this end to her as a lifeline. She doubts that it will actually work, but she may as well try. So she gives the rope a tight tug…only for it to pop out of the TV's waving screen, which then reverts back to its original flat state. With that plan down the drain, she falls to her legs. "See…? I knew this wasn't gonna work…Now what?"

**Author: Sssooooo? Have I caught your interest? Sorry if this was too short, but originally it was supposed to be longer than this. I figured I should stop here for now to see what you think. I've had this idea for a long time now, ever since I watched Kamen Rider W and played Persona 4, I figured the two would make a good crossover. But then again, that's up to you, as the reader, to decide. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Oh! One more thing. Should I give Souji and the others their own Lost Driver and Gaia Memory to become Kamen Riders? For example.**

**Souji: Kamen Rider Skull**

**Yosuke: Kamen Rider Cyclone**

**Chie: Kamen Rider Joker**

**Yukiko: Kamen Rider Heat**

**Kanji: Kamen Rider Metal**

**Rise: Kamen Rider Luna, that way she can analyze AND fight the enemy.**

**Teddie: Kamen Rider Fang**

**Naoto: Kamen Rider Trigger**

**And finally, Adachi: Kamen Rider Eternal, only for their fight near the end of course.**

**So, should I do it, or just leave them as they are with their personas? Give me your answer in your review or PM me, either way is just fine with me. Anyway, see you soon!**


End file.
